Good Bye,
by Touhime Ten'okari
Summary: "Adik sama Kakak sama saja!" teriak Miku. Len yang mendengar perkataan Miku langsung bingung.. 'adik sama kakak sama saja' tanya Len dalam hati. Len melupakan sesuatu yang penting.. namun saat ia mengingatnya kejadian buruk terjadi.. RnR please
1. Nice Too Meet You

**UHUY!~ FIC PERTAMA DI VOCALOID~! Saya muncul dengan cerita gaje! Hehehe *digebukin* uhuk! Selamat membaca saja deh~! INGAT! VOCALOID BUKAN PUNYA SAYA!**

**PAIRING : RIN x LEN**

**WARNING : SEMUA! HWAHAAHAHAA!**

**.**

**Good Bye**

**.**

**.**

"LEN! Cepat!" ucap gadis berambut hijau diikat dua.

"Sabar Miku., aku juga masih makan," ucap lelaki berambut kuningi dikuncir satu bernama Kagamine Len itu.

"Ya sudah! Padahal umurmu sudah 16 tahun tapi tetap saja susah diatur!" ucap gadis bernama Hatsune Miku dengan nada mengeluh.

"Lebih baik kau URUS saja KAITO atau MIKUO mu itu!" ucap Len sambil tetap melanjutkan makannya.

"HUH! ADIK KAKAK SAMA SAJA!" ucap Miku kesal sambil keluar dari rumah itu.

"Adik? Kakak? Apa maksudnya sih? Dasar aneh," ucap Len bingung sambil tetap menyomot rotinya.

Setelah sarapannya habis Len langsung bergegas menuju sekolah dengan skateboardnya. Entah mengapa ia tak pernah menggunakan sepedah ataupun inline skate yang ada dirumahnya itu. Len merasa.. barang-barang itu bukan miliknya.

.

Kagamine Len cowok tampan berambut pirang dikuncir satu. Memiliki bola mata biru yang indah.., ia tinggal disendiri dirumahnya yang cukup besar. Prestasinya bagus, begitu pula dengan tampangnya. Meski tingkah lakunya sedikit minnus.. tetap saja ia memiliki sejuta fans fanatik yang setia. Ia bersahabat dengan gadis berambut hijau dikuncir dua bernama Hatsune Miku. Gadis polos yang ceria ini teman dari kecil Len. Prestasinya dibawah Len namun banyak lelaki yang tergila-gila pada dirinya karena keimutan wajahnya. Cantik,langsing,baik,pintar,ramah.. itulah Miku.

.

"_Maaf aku tak bisa berada disisimu..,_"

"EH?"

"PLETAK!" suara kapur yang dilempar tepat mengenai kepala seseorang.

"KAGAMINE LEN! DENGARKAN PELAJARANKU BAIK-BAIK!" teriak seorang guru tua.

"Gommenn Sensei..," ucap Len setengah menyesal.

.

"Len kau tadi kenapa?" tanya Miku.

"Tidak., aku hanya melamun saja. Lalu., aku mendengar suara cewek," ucap Len.

"A~laaah diotakmu cuma ada cewek saajaa~" ledek Miku.

"Ah., ribet ngomong sama Miku! Nanti aku pulang mau kerumah Lenka dan Rinto saja!" ucap Len sambil beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Heeh? Lalu aku pulang dengan siapa? Jahat!" protes Miku.

"Bodo amat.," jawab Len singkat sambil keluar dari kelas.

"LEN JAHAT! Sepertinya.. dia tumbuh seperti dugaanmu, Rin." ucap Miku dengan lirih.

.

Len berjalan menusuri lorong-lorong disekolahnya itu. Entah mengapa ia merasa waktu istirahat sekarang lebih lama dari biasanya. Ia menatap keluar jendela.., ya bunga sakura sudah mekar. Cantik, itulah yang terpikir oleh Len.

"_Cantiknya., seperti aku saja!_"

"Eh?" Len menengok ke arah suara yang ia yakini berasal dari arah kanan.

"Tidak ada siapa-siapa.," ucap Len heran.

"Lalu tadi.., suara siapa?" ucapnya bingung.

"LEN!" teriak seorang gadis berambut pink panjang.

"Luca-Senpai! Ada apa?" tanya Len kaget.

"Kau liat Miku?" tanya gadis bernama Megurine Luca.

Megurine Luca, kakak kelas Len yang cantik. Merupakan ketua Osis yang sangat dikagumi oleh para siswa terutama sisawa lelaki. Tak hanya itu, kepintarannya dalam kendopun patut diacungi jempol. Ia juga sekaligus sahabat Miku dan teman Len.

"Dia ada dikelas., hati-hati sepertinya dia sedang marah," ucapku menggoda.

"Hahaha bisa saja kau! Aku hanya mau mengantarkan ini!" ucap Luca sambil menunjukan sebuah surat beramplop kuning ke krem-kreman dengan gambar bunga.

"Surat dari siapa itu? Kaito-San?" tanya Len sambil memerhatikan amplop yang ia rasa kenal.

"RA-HA-SI-A!" ucap Luca sambil berlari meninggalkan Len.

"Yaelah., ditanyain malah pergi. Mending aku bolos sekalian aja nanggung disini juga percuma.," gumam Len.

.

Len berjalan mengendap-endap keluar dari sekolah. Sekarang ia sudah keluar dari tempat menyeramkan bernama sekolah itu.

"Haah.., kemana ya? Lenka dan Rinto pasti masih disekolah.. Miku juga.., kemana ya?" ucap Len setengah bingung.

"Waah., pohon sakura kawaii," ucap Len sambil menengok kearah pohon itu.

"Cantik ya?"

"EH?"

"_Cantiknya., seperti aku saja!_"

"Eh?"

"Hahaha.., maaf kau kaget ya?"

"Kau siapa?" tanya Len kepada gadis kecil berambut pirang. Ia merasa.. gadis itu sangat mirip dengannya. Ia kaget karena suara gadis itu mirip dengan yang ia dengar tadi disekolah.

"Namaku Rin, salam kenal!" ucap gadis bernama Rin itu sambil tersenyum.

"Namaku Len., Kagamine Len. Salam kenal," ucap Len sambil tersenyum juga.

"Tadi tampangmu terlihat kaget sekali., kenapa?" tanya Rin.

"Suaramu.., aku pernah mendengar suaramu disekolah. Tapi saat aku melihat sekelilingku tak ada orang," ucap Len sambil menatap Rin.

"Kau mendengar suaraku dimana?" tanya Rin.

"Disekolah., didekat pohon sakura," jawab Len.

"Mungkin pohon sakura yang menghubungkan kita?" ucap Rin polos.

"Hahaha MUNGKIN," ucap Len menegaskan kata 'Mungkin'

"Jadi... sedang apa kau disini? Bukankah harusnya kau sekolah?" tanya Rin bingung sambil memerhatikan seragam Len.

"Ah., iya.. aku membolos," jawab Len santai.

"JANGAN BOLOS! Kau tau banyak orang didunia ini ingin bersekolah! Jangan sia-siakan sekolahmu itu!" ucap Rin dengan nada setengah membentak.

"Hei., hei., kau sepertinya sensitif sekali," ucap Len sambil melirik Rin.

"AH! Maaf.,, aku terbawa suasana lagi," ucap Rin sambil menunduk.

"Tak papa., salahku juga kok. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau pakai kursi roda?" tanya Len heran.

"Aku lumpuh karena kecelakaan hehehe lagian kondisi badanku juga tak mendukungku untuk bisa berjalan," ucap Rin sambil tersenyum.

"Maaf yaa.," ucap Len setengah menyesal menanyakan hal itu kepada Rin.

"Tak papa., aku sudah biasa ditanyai hal seperti itu," ucap Rin tenang.

"Sebagai permintaan maaf a—"

"Kau datang kesini setiap hari," ucap Rin memotong ucapan Len.

"Eh, baiklah! Setiap hari aku akan kesini," ucap Len semangat.

"Tapi habis pulang sekolah.. hahahaha," goda Rin.

"Iya., iya," ucap Len kesal.

Akhirnya Len terbiasa dengan rutinitas barunya yaitu mengunjungi Rin sambil membawa bunga-bunga. Mulai dari mawar, anggrek, lily, kamboja, dll. Miku senang dengan perubahan sikap Len yang mulai menjadi tenang, baik, dan juga jarang bolos. Setiap pulang sekolah Len selalu mampir ke pohon sakura tempat ia bertemu dengan Rin untuk bertemu Rin. Len selalu bercerita tentang kejadian-kejadian lucu disekolahnya. Len merasa senang jika melihat Rin tertawa.. disela-sela kesenangannya itu juga tersimpan rasa rindu yang amat dalam.

"Len., kau sering beli bunga ya akhir-akhir ini?" tanya Miku sambil melirik bunga matahari yang ada disamping tas Len.

"Ah., iya.." ucap Len santai sambil melanjutkankan membaca komik.

"LenNers* mu bertanya-tanya buat siapa bunga itu.." ucap Miku yang sebenarnya penasaran.

"Kau nanti juga tau," ucap Len tenang.

"Kau., suka seseorang?" tanya Miku to the point.

"EH?" muka Len yang tadi tenang jadi memerah.

"Hemm sudah kuduga.," ucap Miku sambil menyeringai.

"Su.. SUKA-SUKA AKU!" ucap Len sambil mengambil tasnya danbunganya lalu berlari keluar kelas.

"Haah., dia benar-benar seperti perkiraanmu.., pasti kau ingin cepat-cepat sadar dan bertemu dengannya..," ucap Miku pelan dengan wajah sendu.

.

.

Len segera berlari ke taman tempat Rin menunggunya. Walau ia tahu kalau Rin pasti marah karena ia datang saat masih jam sekolah. Tapi Len tak mempedulikan hal itu., ia malah merasa senang kalau Rin memarahinya. Rasanya dulu ia sering dimarahi.. walau tak tahu oleh siapa tapi perasaan rindu itu tetap ada.

.

"Hahaha lucu sekali Len, aku sampai menangis," tawa Rin yang mungkin berlebihan.

"Hahahahaha begitulah... pada dasarnya aku memang lucu," ucap Len PEDE.

"Hahahaha MUNGKIN," balas Rin menegaskan kata 'Mungkin'.

"Kejamnya.., oh ya, kenapa kau selalu kesini?" tanya Len.

"Karena kau akan datang kan?" jawab Rin yang bertanya balik.

"Iya aku akan datang, maksudku.. kenapa kau tidak pergi bersama orang tuamu... sodaramu.. atau mungkin..," ucap Len makin meragu.

"Mungkin?"

"Mungkin pacarmu?" tanya Len meneruskan perkataannya.

"Eh?"

"Maaf! Maaf! Bu.. bukan bermak—"

"Tidak.., tidak papa. Orang tuaku sudah meninggal., aku tak memiliki saudara.., lalu kalau pacar.. aku juga tak punya," ucap Rin sambil tersenyum pahit.

"Apa? Kaukan manis masa tak punya pacar! Terlebih lagi wajahmu cantik, baik, dan juga.. perhatian.." ucap Len lepas kendali karena kaget.

"Apa maksudmu Len?" tanya Rin yang tak mengerti.

"Lu.. Lupakan saja!" ucap Len dengan wajah merah.

"Hahahahaha wajahmu lucu sekali!" tawa Rin sangat puas.

"Bi.., Biar saja!" ucap Len sambil memalingkan wajah.

"Hahahahaha biarlah., maafkan aku ya," ucap Rin sambil tersenyum.

"Maaf untuk apa?" ucap Len bingung.

"Karena aku sudah memintamu yang tidak-tidak.., seperti kesini setiap hari., lalu menertawakan mu., dan lain-lain," ucap Rin sambil mendekati ayunan yang ada didekat pohon sakura tempat mereka berbincang.

"Hem.., tak masalah, aku hanya ingin menemanimu saja,"

"Sudah jam segini lebih baik kau pulang..," ucap Rin melihat kerah jam tangannya.

Tak ada respon dari Len.

"Le—"

Rin kaget tak kepalang.. saat ia mendongakkan kepalanya keatas. Seorang Kagamine Klen sekarang berada tepat didepannya., memegang pipinya dan mencium bibirnya. Berciuman., ya itulah yang mereka lakukan. Rin mendorong tubuh Len. Sehingga tubuh Len terjatuh begitu pula tubuh Rin. Rin terjatuh dari ayunan yang ia naiki.

"Auw..," keluh Rin kesakitan.

"Maaf.," ucap Len yang mengkhawatirkan keadaan Rin.

"Hiks.," isakan tangis mulai terdengar.

Rasa bersalah Len semakin mendalam. Tak tahu ia harus berbuat apa.., Rin yang kini duduk ditanah hanya bisa meremas rok yang ia pakai. Len mendekati Rin.., lalu menggendongnya. Rin tidak merespon. Len membawanya ke kursi rodanya. Rin kini sudah kembali duduk dikursi rodanya.

"Kau bawa Hp Len?" tanya Rin.

"Bawa., kenapa?" tanya Len sambil mengeluarkan Hpnya.

"Pinjam sebentar ya.," ucap Rin sambil mengambil Hp dari tangan Len.

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Len sambil berwajah bingung.

"Sudah., besok kau serahkan Hp ini pada temanmu bernama Miku. Hehehe lalu bilang ke dia.. ini dari Rin," ucap Rin sambil tersenyum.

"Lalu.., aku titip surat juga melalu Handphonemu ke Lenka, Rinto, dan Kaito.. habis aku tak punya alat untuk membuat surat," protes Rin.

"Baiklah.., tadi.. maafkan aku ya," ucap Len menyesal telah mencium Rin.

"Tak papa., kalau kau suka padaku itu tak masalah karena aku juga suka padamu tapi.. kita tak bisa bersama," ucap Rin sambil tersenyum.

"Eh?" Len kembali bingung dengan rona merah dipipinya mendengar Rin juga menyukainya.

"Sudah., sana pergi.." ucap Rin sambil mendorong tubuh Len.

"Okeh..., sampai besok!" ucap Len melambaikan tangan.

Rinpun melambaikan tanganya sambil tersenyum. Rin memandang punggung Len yang berlari itu.. tak terasa air mata mengalir dimatanya. "Gommenne Len.," ucap Rin pelan sambil menghapus air matanya. Lalu Rin kembali menatap Len yang sudah sangat jauh dan berkata..

"Sayonara.., Arigatou Len,".

.

.

.

.

**TBC.**

**Author : akhirnya TBC juga.., maaf kalo gaje ya~ hehe ni fic pertama di sini! Uhuy~**

**RUANG AUTHOR :  
><strong>Rin :makasih atas dukungannya!

Len: yo!

Miku : KOK AKU MUNCULNYA DIKIT?

kaito: gue ga muncul sama sekali

Rin&Len: tokoh utamanyakan gue.,

Author: jangan pada protes terima aja!

SEMUA : **GA ADIL BANGET SIH JADI AUTHOR! BUNUH!**

**Author berlindung.**

**Jaaneee **

***) LenNers : nama fansnya Len.**


	2. Good Bye

**YEEY! CHAP 2~~ ada yang nanya.. Miku itu siapanya Len.. nah., disini Miku itu sahabatnya Rin. Andd... mending baca aja yah~ BEKICOT! Eh.., maksudnya CEKIDOT!**

**.**

**Good Bye**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Len pulang ke rumahnya. Ia sangat senang mengetahui Rin menyukai dirinya. Saat ia sudah sampai didepan rumahnya.., terlihat dua anak kecil sedang bermain mobil-mobilan.  
>"Nanti., Ken-Chan mau makan apa?" tanya anak berumur 5 tahun itu ke anak satunya yang sebaya dengannya.<p>

"Maauu., Kale! Ken-Chan cuka kale!" ucap anak bernama Ken-Chan itu.

"Asyiik! Aku juga cuka kale..,"

"_Nanti malam kau mau makan apa Len?_"

Suara khas itu terngiang kembali dikepala Len. Len terjatuh.., sambil memegangi kepalanya. Kedua anak kecil itu sudah pergi. Len memegangi kepalanya dengan keringat bercucuran.

"_Len., kau ini makannya lama sekali!_"

"_Len., masakanku enak tidak?_"

"_Len., setiap hari aku akan memasak untukmu.. mulai sekarang,_"

"_Len., kenapa kau tak makan malam bersamaku?_"

Suara itu terus menerus terngiang dikepala Len. Len yang kini sedang bersimpuh dijalanan sambil memegangi kepalanya itu.., dikagetkan dengan suara klakson mobil

"TIN TIN!"

Mata Len menoleh kesuara itu.., mata Len terbalak., kini mobil itu tepat dihadapannya. Len tak henti-hentinya bergetar.. dan mengucurkan keringat. Ia tak dapat berkata-kata...

"_LEN!_"

"_Len., Gommenne., aku tak .. dapat.. menja..gamu.._"

"Rin?" ucap Len pelan.

Ya.., entah apa namanya tapi yang pasti Len merasakan seperti DejaVu atau mungkin lebih tepatnya serpihan kenangan. Sesosok gadis mungil berambut pink dengan rambutpanjangnya keluar dari mobil.

"Len., LEN! Kau tak papa? Tak terluka?" tanya gadis itu.

"Luca-senpai.," ucap Len yang menyadari keberadaan Senpainya itu.

"Kau tak papa?" tanya Luca.

"Tidak.,aku tak papa," jawab Len lemah.

"Luca., bawa Len masuk kedalam rumahnya!" teriak lelaki berambut biru dengan sweeter biru.

"Eh? Kaito memang rumah Len yang mana?" tanya Luca dengan wajah bingung.

"Sebelah kirimu itu sudah rumah Len," ucap Lelaki bernama Kaito itu sambil menunjuk rumah disebelah kiri Luca.

"Ah., baiklah," ucap Luca sambil melingkari tangan kiri Len dilehernya begitu juga Kaito.

.

"TENG TONG,"

"Ya sia—"

"Hai ini aku Miku," ucap Kaito.

"Kaito-Senpai? Luca-Senpai? LEN?" teriak Miku sambil mendekati Len.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Miku khawatir.

"Lebih baik kita masuk dulu," ucap Luca sambil membantu Len masuk.

.

"Len., kau kenapa?" tanya Miku yang melihat wajah lusuh Len.

"Tak papa.," ucap Len sambil berjalan kekamarnya dengan sempoyongan.

"_Kau ini! Kalau takut baru mengetuk-ngetuk pintur kamarku dan memohon-mohon! Kau kan cowok! Masa takut petir?_"

Langkah Len terhenti. Ia menatap pintu kamar yang berada disebelah pintu kamarnya. Len menatap Miku,Kaito,dan Luca.

"Ini ruangan apa?" tanya Len.

"..." tak ada yang menjawab hanya keheningan yang menjawab pertanyaan len.

"Ini kamar siapa?" tannya Len mengganti kalimatnya.

"..." tetap tak ada yang menjawab.

Len menghela nafas lalu memegang gagang pintu. Saat ia hendak membuka kamar itu.., tak bisa kamar itu terkunci.

"Sebenarnya ruangan apa ini?" tanya Len dengan nada sedikit memaksa.

"Itu..," jawab Miku sedikit ragu.

"BRAK!" pintu itu ditendang riku dengan sangat keras. Pintu itupun langsung rusak dan terbuka. Kekuatan amarah Len menghancurkan pintu itu. Saat Len memasuki kamar itu.., ia terjatuh. Matanya tak berkedip, air mata mengalir dikedua pipinya. Ia memandangi kamar sederhana yang didominasi oleh barang-barang kayu.

"Kamar siapa ini?" tanya len yang tak tahu dengan perasaan rindu yang ia rasakan.

"_Len., jangan suka masuk ke kamarku sembarang!_"

"Kamar siapa ini?" tanya Len sekali lagi.

Tapi tetap tak ada yang menjawab. Saat Len melihat meja disamping tempat tidur.. betapa kagetnya dia melihat dirinya bersama seorang gadis., ya itu Rin.

"Ke.. kenapa Rin.. tapi.. ta.. pi Rin kan?" ucap Len tak percaya.

"Ini kamar.., kamar..," ucap Miku sambil menitikan air mata.

"Kamar ini milik Rin.," ucap Kaito sambil menenangkan Miku.

"Rinkan? Rin..., dia tapi..tadi.. aku... dia.." ucap Len terbata-bata.

"Mungkin sudah saatnya kami menceritakannya padamu Len.," ucap Luca sambil mengajak Len duduk dikasur.

"Cerita.., apa?" tanya Len lirih.

"Cerita tentang.. hal-hal yang kau lupakan.,"

"_Tolong jangan bilang pada Len., kecuali kalau dia memang mengingatnya dengan sendirinya. Itulah pesan terakhirku.., mungkin,_" ucap Len mengucapkan kata-kata yang berdengung dipikirannya.

"LEN! Da.., dari mana kau tahu kata-kata itu?" tanya Luca kaget.

"Kata-kata seperti itu banyak berdengung diotakku.. jadi.., kuucapkan saja.., memang kau tahu siapa yang mengatakan itu?" tanya Len penasaran.

"Itu.., kata-kata terakhir Rin.. padaku.. hiks," ucap Luca sambil menangis.

"Rin? i.. itu.. tidak mungkin! Tadi aku bertemu Rin.., kami.. baru saja.." ucap Len dengan wajah memerah mengingat ia baru saja berciuman dengan Rin.

"Itu tidak mungkin! RIN SELAMA INI KOMA DI RUMAH SAKIT! Sudah 5 tahun ia tak sadarkan diri.., namun.., namun.., selama itu pula ia selalu berjuang hidup., demi memenuhi janjinya padamu Len!" teriak Miku sambil berderai air mata.

"Rin? Koma? Tapi.., Rin hanya tak bisa berja—"

"Waktu kau umur 9 tahun.., Kau, Rin., dan kedua orang tuamu kecalakaan mobil. Kedua orang tuamu tewas dalam kecelakaan itu. Namun ., Kau dan Rin selamat dalam peristiwa itu. Kaki Rin harus lumpuh., seharusnya kakinya diamputasi tapi Rin menolaknya. Kau mengalami patah tulang., lukamu tak begitu parah Len., karena Rin melindungimu dan menukarnya dengan kakinya. Lalu.., saat itu kau shock karena kehilang kedua orang tuamu. Kau kabur dari rumah sakit.., saat kau pergi kejalan raya.. dirimu tidak melihat kalau ada mobil yang akan menabrakmu. Rin melompat dari kursi rodanya dan melindungimu. Sejak saat itu Rin koma.., lalu.. kau hilang ingatan," cerita Luca sambil menahan tangisnya.

"Itu., tak mungkin," ucap Lentak percaya

"Tunggu Len., dari mana kau kenal Rin? Kami tidak pernah memberi tahumu tentang Rin.." tanya Kaito.

"Itu., saat aku membolos.. aku datang ke taman yang ada pohon sakuranya. Lalu aku bertemu gadis mungil berambut kuning pendek.. wajahnya mirip denganku sedang duduk dikursi roda. Saat kutanya namanya ia menjawab kalau namanya Rin. Lalu sejak itulah aku rajin menemuinya setiap hari sambil membawa selalu menceritakan semua hal-hal yang kualami., dan Rin selalu mendengarkannya., lalu.. tadi ia menitipkan pesan untuk kalian.." ucap Len panjang lebar.

"Mungkinkah., itu kekuatan Rinn yang ingin bertemu Len?" tanya Miku.

"Entahlah Miku., pesan? Apa maksudmu Len?" tanya Kaito.

"Ini...," ucap Len lirih sambil membuka Hpnya.

Len tak percaya dengan kenyataan yang tak masuk akal ini. Jadi selama ini.., ia menemui seorang gadis yang sebenarnya sedang koma? Lalu.. ternyata gadis itu adalah saudaranya?. Kenyataan yang rumit. Len kini tahu apa alasannya Rin memakai kursi roda.. penyebabnya ada dirinya. Len juga tahu.., kenapa Rin koma. Semua itu adalah atas perbuatannya. Len benar-benar merasa bersalah telah mencium Rin atas semua yang telah ia lakukan.

"_Untuk Miku.,_

_Aku titip Len., kini semua rasa rinduku sudah terobati! Hehehe., kau sahabatku satu-satunya sejak kecil.. aku percayakan Len padamu_,"

"_Untuk Kaito.,_

_Kau sudah menjadi kakak yang baik untukku., KaitoNii-San. Jaga LucaNee-Chan. Lalu., tolong didik Len untukku ya.., jaga Len juga., aku titipkan dia padamu._"

"_Untuk Luca.._

_Terimakasih sudah menyemangatiku saat Okaa-San dan Otou-San pergi. Luca adalah senpai terbaik! Jaga Len disekolah ya! Kalau KaitoNii-San salah mendidik.. bunuh saja dia! Dan selamatkan Len! Hehehe.. jaga dia baik-baik, Luca._"

"_Untuk Lenka & Rinto..._"

"Apa..., maksud.. pesan ini?" tanya Miku sambil memeluk Hp Len.

"Tak mungkin., Rin..,"ucap Luca sambil menutup kedua matanya dengan tangan.

"Masih ada pesan lagi..," ucap Miku sambil melihat Hp Len.

"_Untuk Len.,_

_Len.. maafkan aku ya. Aku tak bisa menjadi Saudara kembar yang baik.. aku malah harus meninggalkanmu dan membuatmu sedih ataupun susah. Len.., dari lubuk hatiku aku sangat senang bertemu denganmu. Aku bersyukur ayah dan ibu melahirkan kita berdua.. dan aku juga sangat senang bisa berjumpa dengan dirimu lagi setelah 5 tahun. Ternyata kau sudah tumbuh menjadi anak lelaki ya! Kau sudah dewasa.. kini aku tak ragu lagi untuk melepasmu. Len.. biarpun kita saudara.. aku tetap mencintaimu. Selama-lamanya.., tetap tidak akan berubah. Suka.., suka.. aku suka pada Len! Berjuanglah mesti tidak ada aku... Arigatou.., :)_."

"Len.." ucap Miku lirih sambil melirik Len.

Betapa kagetnya Miku melihat Len sedang menangis sambil menatapi foto dirinya dan Rin. Tubuh Len bergetar.., air mata mengalir melewati pipinya. Biarpun tak terdengar suaranya.., tetap saja.. bibir Len mengucapkan nama Rin berkali-kali. Luca dan Kaitopun terdiam sama seperti Miku.

"Kenapa.., kenapa..," ucap Len pelan.

"Rin.," ucap Len dengan setetes air matanya.

"Len.," ucap Kaito sambil menatap Len penuh kesedihan.

"Dimana..,"

"Eh?"

"Dimana rumah sakit Rin? Aku ingin kesana sekarang.,"

"Len., baiklah akan kuantar,"

.

.

Len, Kaito, Miku, dan Luca sampai didepan rumah sakit tua. Len sendiri bahkan tak yakin kalau Rin dirawat disitu. Saat didepan rumah sakit..

"Len?" ucap seorang lelaki dengan poni dijepit .

"Ah.., Rinto!" ucap Len mengenali lelaki itu.

"Hai! Apa kabar?" tanya seorang gadis berambut panjang dikuncir satu.

"Eh.., Lenka? Rinto? Kalian ngapain disini?' tanya Len.

"Kami mau menjenguk Rin.," ucap Rinto dan Lenka bersamaan.

"Jadi kalian ta—"

"Sudah pasti kami tahu.., kamikan yang membiayainya," ucap Rinto sambil tersenyum.

"Sungguh? Kalau begitu terimakasih banyak.," ucap Len sambil membungkuk.

"Tak perlu formal., kitakan sepupu!" ucap Lenka sambit tersenyum.

"Terimakasih.," ucap Len yang sadar kalau dirinya sudah merepotkan sepupu-sepupunya ini.

"Ah! Apa kabar Miku? Kaito? Luca?" tanya Lenka dan Rinto serempak.

"Baik.," jawab Miku yang sudah mewakili jawaban ketiganya.

"Karena kalian sudah disini., ini... bunga untuk Rin. Kami harus pergi mengantar Okaa-San dulu., titip ya!" ucap Lenka sambil menyerahkan bunga Lily.

"Iya., titip salam untuk Okaa-Sanmu ya.," ucap Len.

"Pasti!" jawab Rinto sambil menggandeng Lenka pergi.

Len merasa iri dengan Rinto dan Lenka. Andai saja Len bisa menggandeng tangan Rin seperti itu., dan tersenyum bersama Rin.. mungkin hidup akan terasa sangat indah. Len menatap tangannya.., mungkin tangan yang terasa dingin ini akan terasa hangat jika disentuh oleh Rin.

"Len., ayo masuk.." ucap Kaito yang membuyarkan semua pikiran Len.

"Iya.," ucap Len tenang.

Len, Miku, Luca, dan Kaito berjalan memasuki rumah sakit itu. Hingga mereka sampai di ruang nomor 32. Didepan pintu kamar itu.., terpampang sebuah nama. '**Kagamine Rin**' . dibawah nama itu.., seharusnya adalah tanggal masuk dan tanggal keluar. Seharusnya yang tertulis hanyalah tanggal masuknya saja karena Rin belumlah keluar rumah sakit. Namun apa yang Len lihat? '**masuk : 2 Juli 20xx – keluar tanggal : 14 Mei 20xx**'. Mata Len terpaku.. seorang Suster keluar dari kamar Rin.

"Ano.., Sus.. maksudnya keluar hari ini itu apa ya?" tanya Len yang sambil menunjuk tanggal 14 Maret yaitu hari ini.

"Oh.., itu.. Nona Kagamine baru saja meninggal dunia pukul 14.00 tadi.. sekitar 2 jam yang lalu." Jawab si Suster dengan wajah sedih.

"A..pa?" ucap Len tak percaya.

"Nona Kagamine Rin meninggal dunia 2 jam yang lalu. Ia sempat dilarikan ke ICU namun sayangnya ia sudah tidak dapat bertahan. Kami belum memindahkannya ke ruang mayat.., ia masih ada diruang ICU. Kami baru akan memi—"

"JANGAN!" teriak Len sambil berlari menuju ruang ICU yang ia lewati tadi.

'RIN! RIN! JANGAN PERGI!' teriak Len dalam hatinya. Len terus berlari dengan air mata yang tetap mengalir.

.

Len berlari dengan sangat cepat., saat ia sampai didepan ruang ICU. Ya, yang ia lihat adalah Rin sedan terbaring tak bernyawa. Len memukul-mukul kaca ruang ICU.., ia menangisi kepergian Rin., ia juga menyesali kepergian Rin. Len membuka pintu ruang ICU. Kini ia tak peduli lagi dengan larangan-larangan yang terpampang dikaca ruang ICU. Len masuk ke ruang ICU.., dengan secepat kilat Len langsung memegang tangan Rin. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya.., ia genggam erat tangan Rin.

"Rin., RIN! JANGAN PERGI!" teriak Len sampai.., suaranya habis.

Len memeluk Rin.. menangis sambil memeluk Rin. Walau ia tahu hatinya tak akan tenang walau dengan hal itu.

"Len., kau jangan masuk ke ruanga—"

"DIAM!" teriak Len walau suaranya sudah habis.

"Len?" ucap Miku tak percaya.

"Tolong., tolong.., izinkan aku berdua dengan Rin., kumohon.." ucap Len lirih sambil meneteskan air mata.

"Tapi.."ucap Miku segan.

"Kumohon..," ucap Len.

"Tidak bisa., kau harus keluar.." ucap Miku sambil menarik tangan Len.

"Kalau itu maumu baiklah!" ucap Len sambil menggendong tubuh Rin dan berlari keluar ruang ICU.

"Tunggu! Len., jangan bawa RIN!" teriak Miku sambil mengejar Len.

"Tak akan kubiarkan kalian memisahkan diriku dan Rin!" bentak Len sambil masuk ke lift.

Miku yang masih berlari sedangkan pintu lift sudah tertutup. Miku menelepon Kaito yang sudah berada dilantai bawa bersama Luca. Sambil menelepon Miku juga menuruni tangga darurat agar lebih cepat. Setelah menceritakan semua kepada Kaito lewat telepon.. Kaitopun langsung menunggu Len didepan lift. Saat pintu lift terbuka.., ada Len dan Rin didalam sana. Len yang melihat Kaito langsung berlari menerobos Kaito dan keluar rumah sakit. Len ingin membawa Rin pergi kemanapun.., asalkan mereka tetap berdua.

"LEN! JANGAN! JANGAN BAWA RIN PERGI!" teriak Kaito.

"Tck! TAK AKAN KU BIAR—"

"TIN TIN!"

BRAK!

"_Arigatou.., Len,_"

Sebuah mobil menabrak seorang pemuda yang sedang menggendong seorang gadis tak bernyawa. Len terpental beberapa meter. Lutut dan bahu Len robek karena bergesekan dengan aspal. Sedangkan Rin.., tertabrak dengan keadaan kepala berdarah. Len yang melihat hal itu.., tak kuasa menahan emosinya dan berteriak. Kaito yang melihat kejadian itu hanya dapat terdiam..,begitu pula Luca. Sedangkan Miku yang baru datang.. langsung menghapiri Rin walau ia tahu Rin sudah tak bernyawa.

"HUWAAAAAAAA!" teriak Len.

"Len., tenanglah.." ucap Luca menenangkan Len.

"Len.., LEN!" teriak Luca.., Len tetap berteriak.

"Aku.., aku.., lagi-lagi aku.." ucap Len sambil berusaha menggapai Rin.

Sambil merayap-rayap ditanah Len berusaha menggapai tangan Rin yang berada dipelukan Miku.

"_Gommenne.., Rin.._" ucap Len sambil menutup kedua matanya.

.

.

.

**3 tahun kemudian..**

"Len-Senpai!" teriak seorang gadis kepada seorang lelaki berambut kuning dikuncir satu. Lelaki tinggi dan tampan.

"Ah., ada apa Lily?" tanya lelaki yang bernama Len itu. Kagamine Len...,

"Len-Senpai ngapain bawa-bawa bunga?" tanya gadis bernama Lily itu.

"Ah., karena ini hari peringatan.." ucap Len santai. Tiba-tiba dalam sekejap sekerumunan gadis menghampiri lelaki tersebut..

"KYAA! LEN-SENPAI BAWA-BAWA BUNGA!" teriak histeris gadis-gadis itu.

"Iya..," jawab Len sambil tersenyum pahit.

"Ano.., Len-Senpai.. untuk apa bunga itu?"

"Untuk peringatan.."

"Peringatan?"

"Peringatan Kematian orang yang kucintai_.., Kagamine Rin_,"

.

.

.

**TAMAT**

**Author : yeee TAMAT! Maaf ya kalau tamatnya gaje.. habis aku bingung mau ditamatin kaya gimana.. heheehe tapi semoga kalian menikmati~**

**RUANG AUTHOR..**

Rin & Len : terimakasih sudah membaca!

Author : Ariga—

Kaito & Miku : CERITA INI GA BERMUTU JADI MAAFIN AJA YA~

Author : ke—

Luca : JANGAN LUPA RIVIEW YA!

Author : Oy., Oy aku mau ngo—

Lily : sekian dan sampai jumpa~~!

.

.


End file.
